godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Gojipedia:Citation
Citations are used to provide specific sources to claims and information posted on the site's articles. Information that is questionable, with no source or method of verification, be it a film, image, game, etc can be deleted. Why cite? Citation is done to credit sources for providing useful, hard to find, or important information. This also avoids plagiarism on the part of us. Citing Singular citation Citing isn't exactly a hard process. Simply add tags to a statement. Godzilla is green.My fanfiction. This would then be rendered as: Godzilla is green.Really. He is. I promise. This is a source. Trust the source. Multiple citations In the event one needs to use the same citation in several areas, an alternate means of providing a citation is present. Godzilla is green.My fanfiction. Very green. Green with envy, you could say. This is rendered as: Godzilla is green.My fanfiction. Very green. Green with envy, you could say. Reference list Making the list of references show up is as easy as adding the tag to the bottom of an article, for example, this one. Before you cite If you're ever uncertain about information and its legitimacy, don't be afraid to ask people for potential verification. Attempt to find as many legitimate sources reinforcing the information you've found as well. When in doubt, find more out. Citation format Citing here follows a very specific format. This can be seen in action below: Ragone, August (August 18, 2016). TOHO GEARS UP FIRST "GODZILLA" ANIME MOVIE From the Makers of "Gargantia" & "Sidonia" Blogspot. Retrieved May 5, 2017 *The first ref tag has a name, preferably that of the article, or author of the article. *The author's last name is then inputted, along with a comma, followed by their first. *This is followed by the date of publication for the article specifically, with a full stop. *A hyperlink to the article or news source should then be hyperlinked, with the title of the article in its native presentation being put after it. *The name of the site is then listed with a full stop. Said site name is italicized. *This is followed by "Retrieved", with the date the citation was put on the wiki. Reliable sources Listed below are reliable sources that users can utilize for citation when editing and adding information. This isn't a definitive list and will be added to in the future as more sites and sources become known and utilized. *Official media: This includes films, games, comics and the like, obviously. This is media that doesn't need to generally be cited as it's easily verifiable, meaning multiple users can see the same information and relay it without needing a citation. This is the case with most information on the wiki. However, sometimes there are hitches that need to be addressed. **For example, the American dub of King Kong vs. Godzilla states that Godzilla had been stuck in the iceberg he emerged from since the Mesozoic era, an obvious contradiction to the events of Godzilla Raids Again, causing a fractured continuity. This however, isn't the case with the original Japanese film, which retains and references the prior events, keeping the canon smooth and flowing. This information can be noted on the film's article, however, we will go by and reference the Japanese film and its canon. While American dubs of films are reliable in their own right, in most cases, they're to be treated secondary to their Japanese counterparts, should they contradict them. *Official sites: As a film nears release, the company producing it may launch an official website, such as Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters' website. These are official sources, and can be cited if they provide information on a character or creature. If this information is contradicted in the film accompanying the site, we'll generally use the film's information, over the website's. **An example of this is the spelling of MUTO, which, despite being spelled as "M.U.T.O." in some promotional information for the film, is spelled as "MUTO" within the film itself. **On the contrary, Shin Godzilla was marketed as such in North America, however, certain subtitle tracks for the film released within that territory labelled the film as its international title of Godzilla Resurgence erroneously. In this case, we'll still utilize the North American title as both Funimation and Toho have expressed how the film is to be known as Shin Godzilla within North American territories. This is compounded by the title of Shin Godzilla being recognized and used by major information sources as well, including Wikipedia. *Twitter accounts: These also fall in the same line as official sites for upcoming films. These generally serve as companions to said sites and have provided official information before. To ensure the Twitter account's official, look for a check mark beside the username of said Twitter. The checkmate indicates that they're verified, and official. *Certain toysites: The S.H MonsterArts site for example, is reputable, contains valid and proper information on the toyline, on top of containing high quality images. *Certain fansites: August Ragone's blogspot is a prime example of a reputable fansite. *Books: Books and novels such as the Toho Special Effects All Monster Encyclopedia are reputable sources as well and can be used as a citation for monster statistics and the like. Unreliable sources *Other wikis: Remember, wikis aren't a source themselves. They're a means to get to a source. If you find content about a certain article on another wiki and want to add it here, be sure to get an official information source to cite, rather than citing the wiki itself. Citing the wiki itself will most likely result in deletion. References